Quand la distance rapproche deux cœurs
by Pauline et Rineca
Summary: Sanji fait la connaissance de Zoro par internet et leur relation va évoluer jusqu'à rester ensemble ou se séparer, faute à la distance qui les sépare?
1. Rencontre par internet

**Coucou ! Voilà un long OS que j'ai écrit par notre anniversaire de rencontre avec Rineca ! Je l'ai divisé en 4 parties. J'espère que ça vous plaira !  
**

 **Disclamer: Les personnages de OP ne m'appartiennent pas... Ni Skype...**

 **Comme toujours merci à ma très chère bêta : Agathou ! :3**

 **Tous les crédits à Yuu Shishio pour la photo.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Quand la distance rapproche deux cœurs.**

Je me dépêchai de rentrer. On m'attendait à la maison bien que je vivais seul. Je montai les marches quatre à quatre et déverrouillai ma porte rapidement. Je balançai mon sac dans le canapé et allumai mon PC.

Il devait sûrement m'attendre depuis une bonne demi-heure, il avait déjà fini les cours, j'avais reçu ses messages me le confirmant. Je m'énervai contre mon ordinateur qui était trop long à démarrer alors qu'il est presque neuf. Je fixai l'écran pour qu'il aille plus vite mais rien n'y changeait. Je pris alors mon téléphone en main et envoyai un message à mon ami pour lui dire que j'étais rentré chez moi et que mon pc m'était trois plombs à s'allumer.

Il me répondit par un « XD », qui voulait dire qu'il se foutait de moi. Rah qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être chiant des fois ! Quand enfin, mon pc m'afficha la page Skype, je regardai si mon ami était connecté et en effet il l'était. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour m'appeler, (à peine mon ordinateur allumé). Je décrochai avec enthousiasme, trop pressé de le revoir alors que ça ne faisait que depuis hier que je ne l'avais pas vu !

Mais aujourd'hui était différent, c'était notre « anniversaire » de rencontre. Et oui car les dates étaient importantes pour moi, pas spécialement pour Zoro, mais moi, j'y tenais à le fêter. Il avait été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie.

On s'est rencontrés sur internet, sur un forum plus exactement. Avant, on me harcelait souvent au collège et au lycée surtout, même si logiquement, les mentalités évolues quand on passe au lycée. C'était à cause de mes sourcils en vrille, alors j'avais posté un message sur un forum pour savoir comment s'intégrer et se faire des amis pour ne plus être harcelé. Zoro m'avait répondu, lui, le plus associable mec que je connaisse ! Il m'avait dit qu'il fallait leur répondre à tous ces gens qui critiquaient, leur dire ce que l'on pense et que souvent rester avec ceux qui avaient pitié de nous et voulaient être nos amis…

Grâce à lui, je me suis fait une bande d'amis, Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Robin, Franky, Chopper, Brook. Ils avaient pris ma défense de nombreuses fois et m'avaient soutenu devant tous ces gens. J'avais fait ce que m'avait conseillé Zoro et le résultat était là. Je lui avais alors répondu sur le forum et lui avait demandé si il voulait bien être mon ami aussi. Il m'avait dit « oui » et m'avait donné son numéro de téléphone. Depuis on se parlait beaucoup, on se connaissait par cœur.

Puis, un jour j'ai voulu le voir, pas forcément en vrai puisqu'il habitait à l'autre bout du pays mais pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait même si on s'envoyait beaucoup de photos par MMS. Je voulais entendre sa voix, connaître sa façon de parler, tout de lui… Alors je lui ai dit que je voulais le voir, que j'avais un compte Skype s'il voulait. Il m'a répondu que lui n'en avait pas mais qu'il voulait bien en créer un juste pour moi, juste pour me voir. J'étais touché quand il m'avait dit ça, j'avais les larmes aux yeux mais ça je l'ai gardé pour moi.

La première fois que je le vis, je fus très surpris et je compris pourquoi il m'avait répondu sur le forum. Il avait les cheveux verts naturellement et il arborait une expression de toujours blasé et énervé. Cela ne changea rien à nos conversations que l'on pouvait avoir par messages. Après cela, on a commencé à se parler de temps en temps par Skype, par cam. On avait tellement de trucs à se dire la première fois qu'on a dû rester trois à quatre heures devant notre ordinateur.

Et petit à petit, on se « voyait » souvent et pendant les grandes vacances, tous les soirs on se faisait une cam. Notre relation a grandi et on est devenus meilleurs amis d'un accord commun et même si de loin on pouvait dire que l'on faisait que s'engueuler, c'était notre façon à nous de nous dire que l'on s'adorait. Je ne voyais plus ma vie sans Zoro, c'était juste impossible. Il était devenu comme un point de repère, un pilier de ma vie. Quand on n'avait pas le temps de s'envoyer des messages, ça me rendait triste. Quand on avait des moments de crise, je pleurais, je m'excusais trente-six fois et il m'appelait toujours Bepo après mes excuses, j'ai jamais su pourquoi.

– Oï Blondinet ! T'as passé une bonne journée ?

Zoro me ramena au moment présent, je l'avais presque oublié, presque…

– Oui et toi Marimo ?

– Impec' !

– Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

Je devais sûrement affiché un sourire niais à ce moment-là.

– Bah le cinq octobre, pourquoi ?

– Bon anniversaire de quatre mois, mon Marimo adoré !

Zoro, sourit et rougit légèrement. Il secoua la tête puis me regarda.

– Je pensais que t'allais oublier… ça m'aurait arrangé !

– Hey ! Pourquoi ?

– Parce que je trouve que ça n'a pas d'importance !

Je m'offusquai. Je fis ma tête de boudeur, fronçant les sourcils, remontant la bouche et croisai mes bras. Je savais que Zoro détestait que je fasse cette bouille parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir et de s'excuser.

– Roh Blondinette ! Arrête de faire cette tête-là ! C'est bon je suis désolé, tu es important aussi dans ma vie, je pourrais jamais t'oublier…

Il détourna le regard, gêné. Je le connaissais assez pour dire qu'il détestait faire ce genre de déclaration. Il était mal à l'aise même devant moi, son meilleur ami. Je connaissais ses faiblesses par cœur.

– Moi non plus, je ne pourrais pas t'oublier !

Je lui souris et nous continuâmes à discuter de tout et de rien comme tous les soirs.

Puis vint l'anniversaire de Zoro. J'aurais tellement voulu être à ses côtés… mais je ne pouvais pas aller le voir, je n'avais pas mon permis et pas assez d'argent pour le train. Je lui avais acheté quand même quelque chose ! J'avais cherché des heures et des heures sur internet, un cadeau qui pourrait potentiellement lui plaire.

Et j'étais tombé sur ça ! Un sabre magnifique, un fourreau rouge, la lame bleuté vers le côté non coupant et qui ressemblait à des vagues. Quand je l'ai vu j'ai tout de suite accroché, j'en étais presque tombé amoureux. Je suis sûr qu'il allait l'aimer, lui et les sabres ne faisaient qu'un. Et il en avait déjà deux, avec celui-là, ça lui en ferait trois.

Puis je voulais lui offrir autre chose qu'il pourrait porter tout le temps ou qu'il aurait sur lui souvent, pour qu'il pense à moi… Et je lui avais trouvé de superbes boucles d'oreilles dorées, trois que l'on met d'un seul côté, je le voyais déjà avec et j'étais certain que ça allait lui aller comme un gant. J'espérais qu'il aimerait et qu'il ne trouverait pas les boucles d'oreilles trop « fille ». Et j'avais envoyé une lettre en plus avec un petit mot dedans. J'avais fait livrer tout chez lui, m'évitant de m'embêter avec chez moi. Les dates de livraison normalement étaient prévues pour le 11 novembre, le jour de son anniversaire, un week-end heureusement.

Ce jour-là j'étais en cam avec lui. Quelqu'un avait sonné et il était parti ouvrir. Il était revenu se demandant de qui pouvait être le carton, un autre petit truc emballé et une enveloppe. Il ouvrit d'abord le carton et découvrit le sabre, il le trouva magnifique et pleura presque. Ensuite il ouvrit le petit paquet et déballa les boucles. Il tira d'abord une tête bizarre avant de comprendre ce que c'était puis il sourit. Et enfin, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre à haute voix. À la fin, il se tourna vers moi et une larme au coin de l'œil. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi ému…

– Merci Sanji, t'es un super ami… T'aurais pas dû acheter tout ça pour moi ! J'avais besoin de rien je t'avais dit !

Il alla chercher un mouchoir puis revint.

– Zoro, si je t'ai offert tout ça c'est parce que tu le mérites ! Je te l'ai dit cent fois, je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi ! Alors arrête de baragouiner et profite de tes cadeaux ! J'espère juste qu'ils te font plaisir !

– Sanjiiiiii ! J'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras pour te remercier ! Et bien sûr qu'ils me plaisent ! Comment je ne pourrais pas les aimer, hein ? Ce sont les plus beaux qu'on ne m'a jamais offert mais t'inquiète pas tu vas y avoir droit à tes cadeaux aussi !

Je versai ma petite larme aussi. Puis j'ajoutai tendrement :

– Joyeux anniversaire Zoro !

– Merci, je t'adore !

Et nous nous mirent à rougir.

À Noël, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup vus, mais nous nous sommes envoyé des cadeaux. Je lui ai offert un bandana vert et une meilleure bouteille de saké que celui qu'il buvait habituellement mais pas non plus haute gamme. Lui m'a offert un plat pour ma cuisine, un paquet de cigarettes et des chocolats.

Plus le temps passait, plus je ne pouvais me passer de lui. Je crois que j'avais développé un sentiment envers lui… Le sentiment d'amour. J'étais épris de lui, j'étais heureux dès que je recevais un message de lui, je suis sûr que je devais avoir un sourire niais sur le visage. Je voulais rester le plus possible avec lui en Skype et le faire rire et sourire. Ouais j'étais devenu amoureux de lui au fil du temps, mais lui je crois qu'il me considérait comme juste son meilleur ami. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, aimer un homme et en plus m'aimer moi ! Je n'étais pas au goût de tout le monde et encore moins à celui de Zoro…

Puis arriva, la Saint Valentin… J'hésitai à lui envoyer des chocolats, il devinerait certainement que ce serait moi qui les aurais envoyés. Je décidai finalement d'envoyer une boite sans mettre ni mot ni nom, on verrait bien ce que ça donnerait.

Le 14 février, je reçu une boite de chocolats en forme de cœur, sans nom, sans adresse, sans mot. Je trouvai cela bizarre, je la tournai dans tous les sens pour découvrir en dessous, un « je t'aime » collé dessus. Je rougis mais je ne savais pas de qui était ce cadeau, me posant plein de questions. Le soir même j'en parlai avec Zoro qui semblait dubitatif aussi sur la sienne qu'il avait reçue. Nous en parlâmes un moment avant de changer de sujet, toujours des questions en tête.

Jusqu'à mon anniversaire, je soûlais Zoro pour qu'on se fasse un Skype le jour de mon anniversaire. Je lui rabâchais tous les jours, le pauvre il devait en avoir marre ! Mais à chaque fois il me promettait qu'on serait ensemble, sans fautes, qu'il n'oublierait pas.

Deux jours avant mon anniversaire, il me dit qu'il ne pourrait pas faire cam avec moi.

– Sanji, je suis désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir… ça m'embête beaucoup… Tu vois un ami m'a invité à dormir chez lui ce week-end-là et je ne pouvais pas refuser, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu et il m'a fait du chantage aussi pour que je vienne… Je suis désolé, Sanji.

À ce moment-là, c'est comme si un tsunami m'avait dévasté. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

– Zoro, tu m'avais promis ! Criai-je, énervé. T'es qu'un menteur ! Un connard !

Et je refermai mon ordinateur d'un coup, coupant court à notre conversation. Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ? Il m'avait promis et pour lui, les promesses sont sacrées. J'étais furieux comme jamais, je l'aimais à en crever mais il ne le savait pas… Il me donnait un coup dans le dos sans le savoir et ça me rendait fou.

Je pleurai comme un gamin à cause de lui… Mon téléphone sonna et je lus « Zoro » dessus, je ne décrochai pas. J'étais plus qu'énervé, à cet instant je le détestais. Il me rappela encore et encore, n'arrêtant jamais, me laissant des messages vocaux et m'en envoyant me disant de répondre, qu'il était désolé et blablabla…

Le jour d'après, je ne sortis pas de chez moi. Je restai dans mon appartement à me morfondre, ne répondant à personne. Mes amis voulaient me changer les idées mais ils ne réussirent pas. Ils savaient très bien les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour cet idiot de Marimo et ne parvinrent pas à me le faire sortir de la tête. Ils me laissèrent donc tranquille ayant vainement réussi à me réconforter.


	2. Anniversaire surprise

**Salut !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir votre enthousiasme ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi :)**

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Neku : J'espère ne pas t'avoir déprimée avec cette fic et contente que ça te plaise :D**

 **Val : Merci ! J'espère que je serai à la hauteur de tes espérances !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Anniversaire surprise**

Puis vint le 2 mars… J'étais seul au lieu d'être en Skype avec Zoro. Je m'en voulais un peu de m'être énervé contre lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il était trop tard pour regretter. Puis l'après-midi arriva et on sonna. Je pensai que c'était un de mes amis qui venait me souhaiter mon anniversaire et j'allais lui dire de partir, que je n'avais pas le cœur à ça… J'ouvris la porte et restai figé. Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte, une valise à côté de lui et un sac sur le dos.

– Joyeux anniversaire Blondinet ! Un grand sourire collé au visage.

Je restai bouche bée puis je me jetai dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre moi, pour me convaincre qu'il était bien là, devant moi… pour moi. Je me mis à pleurer. Il me serra fort contre lui.

– Zoro… qu'est-ce que… ?

– Chut ! Je suis venu pour toi Sanji ! C'est chez toi que j'avais rendez-vous mais t'as fait une crise parce que tu croyais que j'allais chez quelqu'un d'autre !

– Je suis désolé Zoro… Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver… je-je suis désolé…

Et j'étouffai un sanglot contre le torse de mon ami.

Je m'écartai de lui et le faisais entrer.

– Pose tes affaires sur le canapé ! On verra ça plus tard. En attendant tu dois avoir faim, ou soif, tu veux manger quoi ? Je ferai ce que tu veux.

Zoro s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

– Calme-toi Sanji ! Je ne veux que toi ! Je suis venu pour toi, pas pour que tu t'occupes de moi. C'est ton anniversaire ! C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu veux !

– Rien… Juste toi.

Je le serai plus fort encore.

– Bon et si tu me faisais visiter ta ville, hein ?

– Ouais pourquoi pas !

Je me fis propre et nous sortîmes. Je l'emmenai en ville, je lui faisais visiter ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant, c'est à dire pas grand-chose. En ce moment il y avait la fête foraine, nous fîmes quelques manèges dont celui du train fantômes que j'avais horreur mais Zoro avait insisté pour qu'on le fasse et j'avais cédé. Tout le long je m'étais accroché à lui et son tee-shirt et enfouissant ma tête contre son torse tant dis que lui rigolait en voyant les fantômes et tous ces trucs apparaître devant nous. Puis à la sortie, il m'emmena manger un truc. Je pris une pomme d'amour et lui une barbe à papa. Je sortis ma monnaie mais Zoro me devança et paya ma part.

– J'ai pas envie que tu la paies !

– Trop tard !

– Mais j'ai l'impression d'abuser de toi, déjà que tu n'as pas beaucoup de moyens et que tu viennes me voir en… en quoi d'ailleurs ? T'es venu en train ?

– Non je suis venu en covoiturage, ça coûte moins cher et c'est plus convivial.

Il me sourit et me prit la main pour aller faire un tour.

– Mais justement t'étais pas obligé de me payer ma pomme d'amour ! Dis-je d'un ton boudeur, tout en mangeant ma pomme.

Zoro s'arrêta, mit une main sur ma joue, l'autre tenant sa barbe à papa, et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Sanji, j'ai le droit de te faire un cadeau si je veux ! Et là tout de suite j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

J'ouvris grand les yeux et rougis. Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais.

– Désolé j'aurais pas dû dire ça…

Il s'écarta de moi et commença à partir. J'attrapai sa main et le tirai vers moi. Il sembla surpris, je m'approchai de lui et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement, tel un papillon. Il m'attira à lui pour un baiser plus intense. Il mut ses lèvres contre les miennes et un baiser plus fiévreux débuta. Sa langue quémanda l'accès à ma bouche que je lui offris sans attendre. Nos deux langues dansèrent ensemble pendant un bon moment. Mes bras filèrent autour de son cou et un de mes mains dans ses cheveux verts soyeux. Les siennes partirent se positionner sur mes hanches et par la même occasion rapprochèrent nos deux corps. Puis à court de souffle nous nous séparâmes à contrecœur. Mon front rencontra le sien et je lui avouai ce que j'avais au fond de moi depuis un moment déjà :

– Je t'aime Zoro. Je sais que tu n'es pas très à l'aise pour ce genre de chose mais si tu pouvais me le dire juste une fois, ce serait le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire ! Sauf si tu ne m'aimes pas…

Je détournai les yeux mais ils furent vite ramenés vers leur point de départ.

– Sanji, bien sûr que je t'aime sinon jamais je ne t'aurais embrassé, ça aurait cassé notre amitié pour toujours, et je ne me l'aurais jamais pardonné. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, je ne jouerai pas avec tes sentiments, je t'aime, Sanji.

Les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux tellement j'avais rêvé de cette déclaration.

– Merci Zoro, tu es le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire de ma vie !

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et dit en se moquant de moi :

– Mange ta pomme avant qu'elle ne refroidisse !

– Mais !

Et je croquai dedans. Nous rentrâmes au studio, le temps s'étant considérablement refroidi. Je nous préparai à manger, il était déjà 19h passées. Je fis des des pâtes miso pour nous réchauffer. Je nous servis et nous mangeâmes.

– Mmh c'est super bon ! T'es vraiment doué Blondinet !

Je rougis et le remerciai timidement. Après le repas, je lui proposai de prendre une douche. Il m'attira tout contre lui et me dis :

– Tu veux pas la prendre avec moi ? Juste faire ta douche !

Mon visage prit une teinte rosée.

– Je-je sais pas !

– Allez, viens !

Ma main fut tirée doucement et il m'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il me déshabilla tendrement puis lui-même. Il alluma la douche et attendit que l'eau soit chaude pour nous faire entrer. Pendant ce temps-là, il n'arrêta pas de me regarder intensément et de m'embrasser. Je me sentais légèrement mal à l'aise.

– Ne soit pas gêné Sanji, tu es magnifique.

Je rougis de plus belle.

Nous entrâmes dans la douche. Il se tenait devant moi et passa ses mains partout sur mon corps pour le mouiller. Il prit du shampoing et me l'étala dans les cheveux, il me massait le crâne et c'était agréable. Je fis de même dans les siens et le massait aussi, il poussa un grognement de satisfaction. Puis on en vint aux corps, je versai un peu de savon et l'appliquai sur ses pectoraux, son dos, ses bras, ses fesses parfaites, ses jambes et… Il manquait un partie de son anatomie que j'hésitai à passer sous mes doigts.

– Vas-y ! Me lança mon vert. N'aie pas peur !

Je fis ce qu'il dit et lavai son sexe. J'y restai très peu de temps. Ce fut son tour, il me mit dos à lui, posa sa tête sur mon épaule et passa ses mains calleuses sur mon torse. Puis mon ventre, mes bras, mon dos, mes jambes et remonta vers mes fesses puis glissa ses mains sur mon entrejambe. Il me souffla à l'oreille :

– Regarde comment on fait !

Il prit mon sexe en main, fit des va et viens mais sans pour autant m'exciter. Il enchaîna sur mes bourses, entre mes jambes et de chaque côté de mon anatomie. Il remonta une de ses mains vers mon visage et le tourna vers le sien et m'embrassa à pleine bouche, sa langue jouant avec la mienne. L'ambiance devint plus chaude et il commençait à me faire bander, sa main faisant de sensuels passages sur mon sexe. Et quand je commençai à prendre du plaisir, il s'arrêta.

– On se sèche et après je te fais tout ce que tu veux !

J'écarquillai les yeux. Zoro venait de me proposer indirectement de me faire l'amour ! J'en restai bouche bée quelques secondes avant de me reprendre et de me rincer. J'avais envie de mon vert, qu'il me donne du plaisir, que je le sente en moi…

Nous sortîmes de la douche rapidement et nous séchèrent chacun (ils se sèchent mutuellement). Mon petit ami me plaqua contre un mur froid qui me donna des frissons et m'embrassa fougueusement. Ses mains se baladèrent derrière mes jambes et je compris le message : je les fis passer autour de sa taille et accrochai mes bras autour de son cou. Il positionna ses mains sous mes fesses et les pelota, je gémis faiblement. J'avais un début d'érection et Zoro me faisait durcir encore plus en frottant son bassin contre le mien. Il me décolla du mur et se dirigea vers ma chambre, nos bouches toujours scellées.

Il nous déposa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon au-dessus de moi, j'enlevai mes jambes de sa taille. Sa bouche partit à l'aventure de mon corps, me donnant moult frissons. Elle glissa vers mon oreille, il me mordit le lobe et me lécha juste le dessous de l'oreille, je me cambrai légèrement en gémissant. Puis il descendit sur mon torse, ne laissant aucune parcelle de peau sur son passage et s'arrêta sur un de mes tétons. Il me regarda fixement, sensuellement et commença sa douce torture. Il en tortura un de la main et l'autre de la bouche, l'embrassant, le mordillant, le tirant, le titillant. C'était étrange comme sensation mais aucunement désagréable. Il me procurait du plaisir là où je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me cambrer pour en avoir plus, plus de contact avec cette bouche si joueuse et si douée.

– Tu es si sensible, Sanji.

Je rosis un peu plus. Je haletai, j'avais chaud, j'en voulais plus. Il continua de jouer avec, mais il changea de bouton de chair car sa main descendit plus bas encore. Je sentis un doigt à mon entrée, qui poussait dessus mais sans me pénétrer.

– Tu veux continuer ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, je le voulais en moi, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Alors il fit entrer son doigt et je restai muet de douleur, des larmes vinrent pointer sous mes yeux. Zoro se redressa et posa son front contre le mien.

– Détend-toi (mon chéri) sinon tu auras encore plus mal.

À l'entente du « surnom », mon cœur battit la chamade et je me détendis un peu.

– Voilà, continue comme ça.

Mon amant vint m'embrasser pour faire passer la douleur, il réussit avec succès. Il débuta des va et viens d'un doigt, désagréable au début. Il en rajouta un deuxième et la douleur réapparut. Cette fois, il utilisa son autre main pour venir caresser mon sexe tendu et me détendre. Sa bouche revint à mon oreille.

– Je vais te sucer, Sanji.

Quel effet ont eu ces paroles ?! Elles m'excitèrent plus qu'il n'en fallait, j'aurais pu en jouir. Il descendit tellement doucement, observant mes réactions, que c'en était presque frustrant. Je grognais de frustration et ça le fit sourire.

Quand il arriva enfin, il se contenta juste de lécher mon membre, me frustrant encore plus. Il passa sa langue sur tout mon sexe, ne laissa pas une miette et puis sans m'y attendre, il le prit totalement en bouche, m'arrachant un hoquet de surprise et un petit cri de plaisir. Ses doigts en moi accélérèrent en même temps qu'il dévorait mon érection. Il toucha un point sensible à l'intérieur de mon antre et je me cambrai, mon sexe rentrant un peu plus dans cette bouche.

Il continua encore un peu son manège dedans et dehors puis il retira ses doigts et lâcha mon membre. Il positionna son érection bien dure à mon entrée puis me pénétra délicatement. Je me pus retenir un gémissement de douleur, son sexe étant plus gros que ses doigts. Il recommença ses traitements pour me détendre :

il m'embrassa encore et encore et me caressa l'entrejambe. Quand il vit que mes gémissements n'étaient que plaisir, il se mut en moi avec douceur. Il chercha ce point sensible qu'il avait tâtonné il y a quelques minutes et le trouva sans difficulté. Suite à cela, je me cambrai davantage et gémis plus fort encore. Il se pencha vers moi et me fit des baisers partout où il pouvait m'atteindre et sur mes endroits les plus sensibles, le tout, tout en me pénétrant. Il ne s'arrêta pas et accéléra ses mouvements. Je sentis la jouissance arrivée mais elle s'intensifia quand Zoro prit un téton et mon sexe sous ses doigts.

– Oh Zoro ! Je vais… venir !

Il m'embrassa, ses coups se firent plus brutaux tapant encore et toujours ma prostate.

– Oui vas-y Sanji ! Viens !

Ces paroles furent la délivrance : je me contractai fortement et me libérai dans sa main, entre nous deux, un flash blanc devant mes yeux et un cri de pur plaisir. Lui, jouit en moi, grognant son orgasme aussi dévastateur que le mien avant de se retirer et de se laisser tomber sur moi. Nous reprirent notre souffle et je dis :

– J'aurais pas pu rêver meilleur cadeau !

Un sourire niais apparut sur mes lèvres et je caressai ses cheveux de mes mains.

– C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il, relevant la tête vers moi.

– Oui, idiot !

Je rapprochai nos visages pour un baiser enflammé.

Puis nous nous installèrent pour dormir : Zoro derrière moi, son torse collé à mon dos. Le sommeil nous enveloppa très rapidement, la chaleur de mon amant m'apaisa.


	3. Déménagement ?

**Salut !**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Val: Merci pour ta review ! contente que ça te plaise toujours, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :p**

* * *

 **Déménagement ?**

J'avais la sensation de froid dans le dos… je me réveillai doucement. Je me tournai pour pouvoir faire face à Zoro, mais quand j'ouvris les yeux, il n'était plus là, le lit était vide. Je commençai à paniquer. Et s'il était parti… ? (Peut être regrettait-il ce que nous avions fait cette nuit ?). Je me levai brusquement et, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, une vive douleur me transperça le bassin et me recoucha immédiatement. J'attendis que ça se calme et cette fois je ralentis.

Je m'habillai un minimum en mettant un caleçon et d'ailleurs je remarquai que les affaires de Zoro n'étaient plus là. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine/salon et le cherchai des yeux mais encore une fois, ses affaires avaient disparu. Je vérifiai toutes les pièces de l'appartement pour être sûr mais personne ne s'y trouvait. Il était définitivement parti. J'allais m'effondrer dans le canapé quand je passai devant la table (à manger). Une feuille y était déposée avec une boîte juste à côté et une chemise verte. Je lus le mot.

 _Salut Blondinet,_

 _J'espère que tu as bien dormi ? :p_

 _Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller… tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas pu. Et puis je suis sûr que si je t'avais réveillé, j'aurais pu partir, ça aurait été trop dur de t'abandonner et je ne voulais pas te voir en train de pleurer, je sais que t'aurais chialé et alors là ça en aurait été fini de moi ! Ça m'aurait fait chier de partir et de te laisser dans cet état sans rien faire, sans te consoler… m'en veux pas Sanji, je l'ai fait pour nous deux. J'ai passé une super journée avec toi mon chéri (et une super nuit !) et je te promets qu'on en aura d'autres et des meilleures ! Et je te promets que je reviendrai et qu'on trouvera une solution pour rester ensemble._

 _Ne me fais pas la gueule Sanji, la prochaine fois, je te ferai l'amour autant de fois que tu voudras pour me faire pardonner d'être parti comme un sauvage. En attendant ne laisse personne te toucher._

 _Je t'ai laissé ton cadeau que je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'offrir en mains propres hier._

 _Prends soin de toi._

 _Tu me manques déjà, je t'aime Sanji,_

 _Bisous d'amour 3 (coeur)_

 _Zoro._

 _PS : Mouche toi Blondinet, t'as de la morve qui sort du nez ! T'es pas beau comme ça !_

En effet, je pleurai. Je lui en voulais quand même d'être parti sans m'avertir consciemment. J'espérai que ce soit un rêve alors je me pinçai mais malheureusement la douleur était bien présente. Tant dis que je séchai mes larmes, je me dirigeai vers la table où un paquet était déposé. Je l'ouvris et découvrit un sweat-shirt vert avec écrit en gros dessus « Marimo » avec un marimo de dessiné. Je ris avant de le porter contre mon cœur puis je m'aperçus qu'il sentait l'odeur de Zoro. J'en fus troublé et les larmes menacèrent de revenir. Je pris sur moi et les retins.

J'allai chercher mon portable et appelais Zoro. Il répondit immédiatement.

– Allô ?

– C'est moi.

– Ah Sanji… ça va ?

– ça a l'air de te faire plaisir de me parler…

– Mais non ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que je m'attendais à ce que tu me gueules dessus pour ne pas t'avoir réveillé !

– Hm… T'es qu'un connard de toute façon ! Je t'en veux de m'avoir laissé…

Mes larmes réapparurent et mes épaules se secouèrent.

– Non, pleure pas Sanji… C'était trop dur de te laisser sans pouvoir revenir avant un bout de temps ! Comprends-moi Sanji ! J'ai fait ça pour nous deux. On a chacun une vie de notre côté et je voulais pouvoir rentrer sans trop de regrets… Écoute, je voulais pas que tu souffres trop parce que tu m'aurais retenu le plus possible pour que je reste et moi aussi j'aurais aimé rester à tes côtés mais c'est pas possible. Je t'aime Sanji.

Je continuai de pleurer comme une fontaine. Finalement, il avait peut-être raison, je l'aurais retenu et il ne serait pas parti, mais j'aimerais tellement qu'on soit ensemble tout le temps maintenant.

– Je t'aime aussi Zoro. Et merci pour le cadeau, je le laverai pas et je dormirai avec jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes !

Zoro rit à l'autre bout du fil et je ris avec lui. Nous continuâmes à parler encore un peu avant de raccrocher.

– Bon je dois te laisser j'arrive bientôt chez moi. À plus !

– Bisous Zoro, je t'aime.

– Je t'aime ! Et sèche tes larmes !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà raccroché. Sale Marimo, il allait voir la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait. Il me manquait ce con. Je décidai de manger un morceau et de passer la journée à m'occuper comme je pouvais.

J'avais mis la chemise, trop grande, pour avoir Zoro avec moi. C'était une de ses chemises que j'aimais beaucoup, lui ayant déjà fait remarquer une dizaine de fois. Elle était imprégnée de son odeur et c'était d'autant plus douloureux qu'apaisant de la porter. Douloureux parce que Zoro n'était pas là et apaisant parce que son odeur était dessus et c'était un peu comme s'il était avec moi. J'allais l'utiliser comme chemise de nuit et dormir avec jusqu'à ce que Zoro revienne la prochaine fois et que je lui en pique un autre, il le méritait bien après tout…

Je décidai de faire mes leçons, n'ayant plus rien à faire et ne voulant pas appeler mon amant sur Skype de peur de pleurer encore et de m'énerver contre lui. Je n'avais pas envie que l'on soit fâchés pour si « peu » même si je lui en voulais. Bref, j'allais me changer les idées et me plongeais dans mes livres de recettes et de cuisine pour le restant de la journée.

Le soir, je me préparai à manger tranquillement puis me posai devant une série américaine humoristique. Zoro ne m'avait pas recontacté depuis notre appel, il devait sûrement avoir beaucoup de choses à faire aussi. Quand soudain, mon portable sonna, prévenant de l'arrivée d'un message. Il était de mon Marimo.

« Tu boudes ? » disait le message.

Quand il m'envoyait ce genre de SMS c'était quand on se disputait un peu plus brutalement que d'habitude. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne compris pas pourquoi il m'avait envoyé cela, je n'avais rien dit… Ah peut-être que justement il pensait que je boudais puisque je n'avais donné de signe de vie ! Je lui renvoyai un

« Non, pourquoi ? » pour savoir ce qu'il pensait exactement.

« Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois sur Skype mais tu répondais pas… J'ai pensé que tu m'en voulais vraiment. ».

Ah c'était donc ça la vraie raison. Mon ordinateur était resté dans la chambre alors que je travaillais dans le salon et en plus je l'avais laissé allumer donc Skype était ouvert et connecté mais le son coupé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Je m'excusai donc auprès de mon amant et allais chercher mon ordinateur.

Effectivement 10 appels manqués de cette tête d'algue, il n'y allait pas de main morte quand il appelait. J'étais en train de ramener mon PC dans le salon avec moi quand la sonnerie de Skype retentit, mon vert appelait. Il avait dû comprendre que j'avais été voir ses appels… Il pouvait être intelligent parfois ! Je décrochai donc et je posai enfin ma machine sur ma table de salon, éteignant la télé au passage puisqu'elle ne servirait plus à rien pendant un moment.

Et nous commençâmes à parler comme si de rien était de ce week-end et de plein d'autres choses qui n'avaient aucun rapport. Je me sentais toujours bien et heureux quand on se parlait par Skype ou même par messages. Nous n'étions pas très difficiles en matière de conversation, nous parlions de tout sans gêne et souvent nous retracions nos journées, racontant des anecdotes avec nos amis.

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle comme d'habitude et nous avions toujours du mal à raccrocher ! Ça allait être plus difficile maintenant que l'on sortait ensemble, on ne voulait plus se quitter. Je décidai d'arrêter.

– Bon, je vais aller me coucher, je suis crevé et je commence tôt demain…

– Ouais moi aussi. Avec le voyage d'aujourd'hui ça m'a lessivé ! De toute façon, on se rappelle demain ?

– Oui, t'inquiète ! Je te retiendrai au courant par SMS si je peux pas !

– Ok ! Bon bah à demain ! Bonne nuit, je t'aime !

– Je t'aime aussi, bonne nuit !

Et on resta quelques secondes à se regarder comme deux gosses qui ne voulaient pas se quitter. Puis je raccrochai pour de bon. J'éteignis toutes les fenêtres d'ouvertes d'internet et de l'explorateur quand je reçu un message sur Skype :

« Santoryuu ***** **1** dit : Bisous 3 (coeur) »

Il est trop mignon ! Il s'avérait que le grand Roronoa Zoro était un grand romantique dans l'âme malgré sa carrure qui pouvait faire penser au contraire.

Je répondis bien évidemment.

« AllBlue ***1** : Bisous, je t'aime 3 (coeur) »

Bon d'accord, cette mini conversation était niaise mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

J'éteignis mon ordinateur avant qu'il ne réponde sinon nous allions rester toute la nuit à nous dire des « je t'aime » et « bisous » !

Puis le temps passa. Il n'était pas revenu faute d'argent et moi je n'avais pas pu y aller à cause de l'école qui me prenait quand même du temps et puis à côté je travaillais au restaurant de mon père. Lui aussi travaillait pour pouvoir se payer à manger et son loyer car il ne lui restait que son père et qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour le lui payer.

D'ailleurs, il travaillait dans le dojo de son père, c'était un petit boulot qui ne payait pas assez vu le nombre de membres inscrits alors qu'on est quand même au Japon. Mais il savait se débrouiller et je l'admirais pour ça. En plus, il m'avait appris, pendant un moment de blues, que sa sœur était morte quand elle était jeune. J'avais eu comme un choc, c'est jamais évident d'apprendre la mort de quelqu'un même si on le connaissait pas. Il avait beaucoup de mal à en parler et je n'avais pas osé lui poser plus de questions.

Les mois étaient passés et j'avais plus de mal à être loin de lui, il me manquait terriblement. Alors un soir, je décidai de lui demander quelque chose.

– Zoro, est ce que tu serais d'accord pour emménager avec moi ?

Il parut très surpris de ma demande.

– Euh, oui pourquoi pas… Mais où ?

– Chez moi… ? Je demandai, incertain de sa réaction.

– C'n'est pas un peu petit pour deux ?

– Non, je crois pas. En plus, on partagerait le loyer en deux et ça te ferais moins à dépenser.

Il y eu un grand silence.

– Sanji, je sais pas…

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer que je montai sur mes gonds.

– Quoi ? Tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est ça ? T'as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et tu veux plus de moi ? Si c'est ça, ne fallait pas t'emmerder avec moi !

Et je raccrochai, furieux. Je commençai à pleurer, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a continué notre relation s'il a quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il me rappela plusieurs fois mais je ne décrochai pas. Il pouvait bien aller se faire voir. Quand j'allais éteindre mon ordinateur, je reçu un énorme pavé en message.

« Santoryuu dit : Sanji, je t'aime putain ! Comment tu peux douter ? T'es le seule et l'unique qui compte à mes yeux, personne d'autre ne me fera tourner la tête autant que toi. Je t'aime.

T'es vraiment qu'une tête de mule ! Tu raccroches sans que je puisse expliquer quoique ce soit et tu ne le laisses pas en placer une ! Pour ta proposition, elle m'a beaucoup surprise… Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas. Je serais le plus heureux des hommes si j'emménageais avec toi mais je ne peux pas laisser mon père derrière moi comme ça, avec le dojo sur les bras. En plus, tu sais très bien qu'il est souffrant et qu'il a besoin de moi. J'aimerais vraiment venir habiter avec toi mais j'ai même pas fini mon année scolaire et pour changer de fac en cours d'année c'est difficile. Alors pourquoi pas pendant les grandes vacances, il faut que j'en parle à mon père, je te retiens au courant. Je t'aime tête de nœuds et n'en doute plus ok ? »

Je me sentis soulagé et tellement con de lui avoir dit ça, je regrettai tellement. Je n'avais pas le cœur à le regarder en face alors je lui écris mon message.

« AllBlue dit : Je suis désolé de t'avoir accusé à tort et d'avoir douté de toi, j'aurais pas dû et je regrette maintenant. Désolé. De m'être emporté encore une fois et de ne pas t'avoir laissé parler…

Pour le « déménagement », je comprends. C'est normal que ton père passe avant moi et puis je ne te demandais pas de venir habiter ici demain mais plutôt pendant les vacances d'été. Je te l'ai demandé parce que l'autre jour, j'ai appris qu'un poste allait être vacant au dojo de la ville. J'ai pensé à toi et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être bien qu'on habite ensemble… Et aussi, tu me manques, ça me bouffe de ne pas t'avoir à mes côtés quand je vais mal, que tu ne sois pas là pour me prendre dans tes bras et me consoler. Je sais que c'est égoïste mais tu me manques beaucoup... »

Voilà, j'espérai qu'il allait me pardonner… J'attendis quelques secondes avant de voir apparaître le crayon de Skype s'agiter, indiquant qu'il écrivait. Le message arriva.

« Santoryuu dit : Je sais Bepo, tu me manques aussi. J'aimerais être avec toi aussi.

T'es trop mignon d'avoir pensé à moi pour le poste, je dois dire que c'est tentant : avoir un job et en plus toi, tous les soirs, en rentrant et toutes les nuits ET de la super bonne bouffe. C'est hyper tentant ! :p

Je te promets de faire mon possible pour venir mais je ne te garantis rien.

Bon, allez, il est temps de dormir.

Bisous, Je t'aime fort. 3 3 (deux coeurs)

PS : au cas où tu te poses encore des questions, je te pardonne. De toute façon, je ferais quoi si je ne te parlerais plus ? »

Je ris à la mention de Bepo. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de déconner ! Puis je rougis au « t'es mignon », je n'avais pas l'habitude. Et je rougis encore plus à la suite.

C'est vrai qu'avec tout ça, l'heure avait tourné et la fatigue montait. Je renvoyais un petit message de « bonne nuit » et je partis me coucher.

Le lendemain, ni par SMS ni par Skype nous ne firent de remarque sur la conversation de la veille. Ce n'était pas tabou mais il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Ce ne fut que pendant le week-end que Zoro m'en reparla. Il m'annonça qu'il en avait parlé à son père.

– Sanji, j'ai parlé à mon père de… Enfin de notre projet. Il m'a dit de faire selon mon instinct. Il ne veut pas être une source de dérangement pour moi et veut mon bonheur, comme tous les pères je suppose. Il me demande juste de rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et d'assurer le reste des cours de la fin d'année pour ne pas le laisser en plan.

Je me réjouis de cette nouvelle. Nous allions enfin être réunis dans quelques mois.

– Je comprends et il fera comment tout seul ?

– Une voisine viendra l'aider. On a encore un peu de temps pour s'organiser, t'inquiète pas.

– Hmm… Tu comptes arriver quand alors ?

Zoro réfléchit.

– Je sais pas encore, peut-être fin août.

– Et pourquoi pas après avoir fini de travailler chez toi ?

Il fit la moue.

– J'aurais pas de travail par chez toi pour l'été.

– Oh ! C'est pas un problème ! Mon père recherche un serveur pour remplacer ceux en vacances cet été, ça te dit ?

Je lui souris. S'il acceptait nous travaillerons ensemble !

– Je sais pas si j'ai la capacité mais ouais je veux bien ! Je pourrai te voir souvent, c'est cool !

La même pensée nous avait traversé l'esprit, alors…

– Bon bah du coup, je pense déménager fin juin, après les derniers entraînements et ça te dérange si je reste quelques jours un peu avec mon père pour profiter de lui ?

– Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Je peux pas t'en empêcher. On ira le voir pour Noël, son anniversaire et la fête des pères ! J'ai vraiment envie de le rencontrer !

– Je lui dirai ! Ça lui fera plaisir.

Après cette bonne nouvelle, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien comme à notre habitude.

Les mois passèrent dans l'attente et l'impatience. Je n'en avais marre d'attendre, je voulais Zoro dans mes bras, avec moi, bref tout le temps. Zoro le savait mais ne disait rien, enfin si, il me charriait du genre « Cuistot en manque de Zoro, c'est sympa comme surnom ! », que des trucs comme ça.

* * *

 ***1** : Référence à l'OS génial de Junk'peria, _Bien attend qui parratend._ Allez la lire elle est géniale et mettez des reviews ! C'est pour ça qu'elle ne poste plus parce que plus personne ne review… C'est triste elle écrit super bien et ses fics sont super accrocheuses !


	4. Réunis

**Salut ! Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette mini fic !**

 **Réponse aux reviews en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réunis**

Puis la fin des cours arriva mais ce n'était que fin mai… Il restait encore un mois à patienter, un long mois. J'avais commencé à travailler au resto familial à plein temps après la fin des cours. J'étais sûr d'avoir mon année et de ne pas aller aux rattrapages ni redoubler car j'étais le meilleur de ma promo et qu'avec un père aussi strict et disciplinaire que le mien je ne pouvais pas échouer. C'était lui qui m'avait tout appris en cuisine et j'étais plutôt bon sans vouloir me vanter mais mon père, borné comme il est ne le reconnaîtra pas. En attendant je travaillais avec lui et ça m'occupait l'esprit. J'étais quand même inquiet, j'avais peur que Zoro change d'avis et qu'il ne vienne pas. Mais il me rassurait toujours et avait même promis et une promesse chez un sabreur c'est sacré d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

Et vint le moment. Zoro arriva un jour plus tôt, voulant me faire une surprise ! En effet, je fus très surpris de le voir débarquer avec toutes ses affaires un vendredi soir vers 20h… Ce con s'était perdu, j'en étais quasiment certain. Cependant, il ne l'a jamais avoué avec sa fierté mal placée ! Heureusement qu'il avait peu d'affaires, on a pu installer tout cela en peu de temps. Après ça, il me sauta dessus comme une bête sauvage sur sa proie. Je me demandais bien lequel de nous deux étaient le plus en manque de l'autre…

On fit l'amour toute la nuit et le lendemain fut très difficile ayant dormi peu et me levant tôt. Zoro aussi eut du mal, il voulait venir avec moi au restaurant pour commencer aujourd'hui comme il était arrivé plutôt que prévu. Il ne fut pas mis dehors contrairement à ce que je pensais. Même que mon père et mon copain sympathisèrent et me charrièrent toute la journée, j'en reçus pour mon grade. Quand nous rentrâmes, nous étions tellement épuisés que nous mangèrent vite fait et partîmes dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ce fut notre quotidien pendant ces deux mois. Je lui avais présenté mes amis aussi bien sûr, histoire qu'il connaisse quand même des gens ici. Luffy et lui étaient vite devenus meilleurs amis et Robin et lui avaient développé un lien. Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs et se comprenaient mais avec le brun, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils étaient devenus si vite meilleurs amis. Je ressentais de la jalousie envers notre chapeau de paille et Robin. Zoro l'avait bien remarqué et m'avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, que ce soit Luffy ou Robin.

Nous sortions souvent le soir avec toute notre bande, c'est d'ailleurs avec eux que nous fêtâmes nos diplômes. Nous avions tous réussis nos études même Luffy ! Nous allions pouvoir commencer à travailler pour gagner notre vie. De plus, j'avais un autre projet : ouvrir mon propre restaurant. J'espérai que Zoro me soutiendrait, pas forcément financièrement, simplement moralement et mentalement. J'en aurais le plus besoin devant les nombreux obstacles qui m'attendaient. Comme je m'y attendais, il accepta.

Plus tard, après une sortie entre amis, ma jalousie était revenue avec l'alcool que j'avais bu. On avait fêté l'anniversaire de Zoro avec une soirée bien arrosée. Il avait passé son temps à parler avec Robin et plaisanter avec Luffy, me laissant sans affection. C'était comme ça qu'avec l'alcool ingurgité que mes pensées noires étaient revenues ainsi que la jalousie. Je ne dis rien pourtant devant nos amis ni sur le chemin du retour où je faisais la gueule.

– Tu boudes ? Me demanda Zoro, se doutant très certainement de quelque chose.

– Non. Je tournai la tête à l'opposé.

Il soupira et rit doucement. Je rougis.

– Tu mens aussi mal que Luffy, tu sais ? Je me renfrognai en entendant le nom de Luffy. T'es encore jaloux, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il tendrement.

Je ne répondis pas. Il avait vu juste comme d'habitude.

Je sursautai alors qu'il prit ma main dans la sienne.

– T'as aucune raison de l'être et tu le sais. À moins que tu n'aies pas confiance en moi, dit-il durement.

Je me retournai vivement vers lui.

– Si j'ai confiance en toi !

– Bon alors ! T'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter.

Alors que nous arrivions, nous rentrâmes dans notre appartement.

Je baissai la tête.

– Oui… Mais tu n'avais d'yeux que pour eux et moi j'ai pas reçu un regard de ta part, on aurait dit que tu m'avais oublié. J'aurais bien aimé recevoir un peu d'affection comme un bisou de temps en temps ou juste… Je sais pas, n'importe quoi ! Tu m'as complètement délaissé… Dis-je d'une voix triste.

Mon Marimo soupira encore avec une main sur le visage. Il m'attrapa par les hanches et m'attira contre lui. Ses yeux se fixèrent dans les miens.

– Si c'est des preuves d'amour et d'affection que tu as besoin, je vais t'en donner. Annonça-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Puis il m'embrassa, nous dirigeant vers notre chambre. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et attrapai ses cheveux pour les tirer un peu. Il grogna dans ma bouche et le baiser s'intensifia, je ressentis tous les sentiments mon amant pour moi. Il m'aimait vraiment, je ne devais pas en douter. Il m'allongea sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus de moi. Il parcourra mon cou de baiser papillon et je soupirai de plaisir, resserrant ma prise sur ses cheveux. Il descendit encore plus bas après avoir enlevé ma chemise et s'amusa à titiller mes mamelons. Il les lécha, mordilla, tira. Je gigotai sous lui, je n'en pouvais plus, en fait j'en voulais plus. Il se leva sur ses genoux pour enlever son sweat-shirt « sourcils en vrille » que je lui avais offerts puis replongea sur mon torse. Il descendit toujours plus bas jusqu'à la ceinture de mon jean. Il ne l'enleva pas pour autant et je gémissais de frustration.

– Zo… Ro ! Je parvins à dire.

Il arrêta de jouer. Il déboutonna mon jean et l'enleva. Il le jeta à travers la pièce. Revenant enfin vers moi, son nez partit à la rencontre de mon sexe tendu au travers du caleçon. Il inspira puis il mordit doucement mon membre en secouant la tête. Je criai, c'était bon mais frustrant. Il lécha tout en remontant vers mon nombril. Il arracha mon boxer et le fit voler dans la pièce aussi.

Après cela, il se rua sur mon sexe, le prenant en bouche sans attendre. Il fit des va-et-vient rapides alternant avec des plus longs et plus langoureux. J'étais totalement perdu dans les brumes du plaisir. Il accentua encore mon plaisir en remontant ses mains sur mes pectoraux pour les masser tout en passant ses pouces sur mes tétons fièrement dressés. Tout cela me fit crier, hurler mon bonheur et eut très vite raison de moi : je jouis avec force. Mon amant ne me laissa pas me reposer, il me retourna sur le ventre d'un seul geste. Il retira le reste de ses vêtements et s'empressa de me refaire durcir.

Il me mit à quatre pattes et passa son nez entre mes fesses. Puis sa langue sortit de son antre pour entrer dans la mienne. Je me cambrai dans un râle de plaisir intense. Il continua un peu puis je sentis deux doigts s'introduire en moi. Ils cherchèrent quelque chose avant de le trouver et de me faire hurler encore plus. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que je sois entièrement dur puis se retirèrent très lentement. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'un membre beaucoup plus gros vienne s'insinuer en moi.

Zoro s'arrêta avant de se coucher sur moi pour me prendre la tête et m'embrasser avec possessivité. Il commença à bouger son bassin contre le mien sans pour autant cesser de mélanger nos salives. Mes gémissements s'atténuèrent dans sa bouche mais je faisais quand même du bruit. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon de l'avoir en moi ! J'en mourrais de bonheur et de joie. Il continua à frapper, augmentant le rythme contre ma propre prostate échauffée. Je finis par jouir dans un cri qu'il ne réussit pas étouffer et je me laissais tomber sur le lit, épuisé. Il me suivit, jouissant à l'intérieur de mon antre par ma contraction autour de son sexe avec un grognement des plus bestiaux. Zoro se retira et s'allongea à côté de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

– T'es satisfait ? T'as eu assez d'amour et affection ? Rigola-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Je le serrai contre mon corps.

– Oui, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Un moment passa et j'ajoutai :

– Merci. Merci pour tout. Merci d'avoir déménagé pour moi, de me soutenir dans les mauvais moments et d'être toujours à mes côtés après un début de relation à distance. Je t'aime Zoro.

Il resserra son étreinte puis me donna un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne.

– Je t'aime Sanji et je serai toujours là quoiqu'il arrive. On ferait mieux de dormir maintenant, ajouta-t-il après une pause.

J'acquiesçai et déposai un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Nous endormîmes peu en temps. Je pouvais désormais dormir tranquille, sûr que l'homme que j'aimais ne serait pas parti le lendemain matin. Nous étions enfin réunis.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est la fin ! j'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous n'êtes pas déçus de la fin... J'attends vos réactions avec impatience :p**

 **Pour les reviews :**

 **Val: j'espère que la fin n'a pas été trop rapide et que tu as aimé aussi :p**

 **Dyloa: alors j'ai essayé de faire ressortir les caractères et apparemment ça a bien marché :p et il faut savoir que j'ai mis un peu de nos caractères à Rineca et moi car je l'ai écrit pour notre anniversaire de rencontre ! Donc il y a des côtés des persos qui ressortent et l'égoïsme c'est un peu mon caractère ! Voilà :p**

 **Neku: pourquoi Bepo ? Et bien tout simplement parce que Rineca m'appelle comme ça quand je fais que de m'excuser XD et c'est bien connu que Bepo n'arrête pas de s'excuser ! XD j'espère t'avoir éclairée :)**

 **Merci d'avoir suivi cette mini fic :)**

 **Bisous**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
